darkphoenixfandomcom-20200214-history
Cherche
Cherche is a Conspiratorial Horror/Survival game Sourcebook and supplement created by Mykal Lakim and published by Dark Phoenix Publishing for Vampire: Undeath. Cherche is published using both the L.I.F.E system and the Infinity System as a part of the Wastelands of Damnation roleplaying series. As stereotypical vampires, Cherche are born into darkness with the Dark Gifts of Resilience, Strength and Swiftness making them supernaturally tough, strong and fast. Where other vampires have more specific Dark Gifts which revolve around their lifestyle and attributes, the Cherche seem destined to always be fighters and attention seekers. Concept Cherche is a game designed to take you into the shoes of a vampire who lives in the limelight and parties his unlife away. As you learn the rules and play with your friends you will be tested both morally and mentally as you begin your journey on The Lonely Road . Play with a few friends or play with dozens, we're sure Cherche will entertain and inspire you and your friends for endless nights of fun. Game System Cherche is played using the L.I.F.E. System (Live-Action In Fantasy Environment). In addition to the games' rules the most important thing to memorize are the mechanics, based on the numerical value of four. The game can be played with a 12 sided dice or the traditional method of Throwing Chops (Rock, Paper, Scissor''s) making gameplay simple and easy to understand. In December 2012, Dark Phoenix Publishing announced the release of a Tabletop variant as well as another LARP varant known as' 'Infinity which would simplify the mechanics of the game to appease gamers who felt number crunching was too difficult. Cherche in Damnation In the world of Vampire, Cherche are the adrenaline junkies, the ex-skaters, punks, rebels, bikers and everything that runs the streets at night and parties the night away. Often times a famous athelete is injured or forced to retire just when his career is at its height. Sometimes a Cherche takes notice to this injury and feels the celebrity deserves a second chance. This second chance may come with a price both small -''serving the Cherche for a decade as a Thrall- and large -''being Turned and allowed to compete against humans cementing their claim to fame''. When a Cherche is Turned, typically a Maker will not spend much time with him/her. Although it is different for each one, some Cherche Makers are leaders of biker gangs while others are simply the head of a street gang. Cherche carve their territory out of the cities as well as the Midwest, claiming areas other vampires dare not take for fear of bumping elbows with the local werewolf community. It is not uncommon for a pack to run into a werewolf and decide to "play a game" with him using motorcycles and chains to drag him down the road at night or set traps luring a werewolf into alleyways armed with chains and other weapons to "put the dog down." Join us at the Vampire Forum! Find us on Facebook! Category:Vampire